new boundries in space time which we must cross together
by scrubprincess
Summary: A time god named extravilusium kidnaps obake and chris then they have to get back to their own time and stop him. Embrace for action adventure and love in the vast mysteriousness known as time. :D
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of time itself

One day obake was cooking a banana in microwave and drink some dk pepper. Chris was chilling readying science magazines and stuff. Daru was talking to the other people from science adventure series like kai and takami over the internet then mayuri came in and talked about things.

"I made this kawaii cosplay and I need rukka to try it on." Then she brought in ruka. BUT HE WAS A GUY. She then said "doesn't this will look good on ruka?"

"Yes it will look very good!" obake said, but hes a guy haha.

So then they dressed rukaka in the dress. He looked like a girl but was actually a guy so it was pretty damn funny so then they all glomped him.

"Oh no please get off of me this isn't cool. Obake please help."

Daru turned to them and said "3DPD would not touch" but we all know he is bi for 3D.

Life was good for them at the time because they beat sern and saved world from time takeover by sern. Yes life was good.

"Tuturu" she said happily and then she took banana out of microwave, she almost eat it placing it up to her mouth but obake stopped her from eating the banana.

"No stop mayuri you cant eat a gel banana!"

Then he heard crashing noise outside, he went out down stairs to investigate and then there was time machine sitting there. Then when it opened a giant, cloud of evil came out; and it was a time god named extravilusium who decided to punish obake from all time leaping he did.

"Stop you fiend! You know that I did that to stop sern from taking over world AND world war iii so go away."

"Too late because what has to be done, has to be done!" he said snarckilly.

He encased chris is in the cloud of darkness and then leaped into time machine. But it was okay since obake jumped in with a future gadget which was a sword that could cut evil things so he cut the arm of extravilusium and saved chris but then they cut wholed in time machine and they fell out into, A TIME VORTEX and they got launched back into the time before time.

"Quick chris grab my arm," and then they grbbed arms but they were sent into dinosaur age. Quickly as if, their was no hope in world they yelled falling into, DARKNESS. Then they fell but they landed softly.

"Where are we obake?"

"We are in the dinosaur age and that was all a ploy by the agency to disrupt everything but have no fear, I will get us back in no time." Placed phone up to mouth. "Yes: we are in dino age, but have no fear because I can get the assistant back. The agency will not disrupt plans. El psy congroo. Also I made a gadget that can make inifinte dk pepper so we are okay." But as you know by now he was only faking the phone thing.

"Oh my god obake" then she face palmed. "Yo dog we put some face palm in that dk pepper so you're tongue can facepalm while feeling dk pepper."

So then they set out to right things and find a way back to their own time.


	2. Chapter 2: Cavemen attacks

All was going okay until obake tripped and broke dk pepper maker science gadget.

"OH HELL NO NOT MY DK PEPPER GODDAMMIT."

"Its okay obake we can always drink water."

"No it isn't because dk pepper is my life without the intelectal drink for science people I will not ever be able to find way back for that is my, life all that courses through my vains and I can't go on without it, do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do now we need to fix it." So then they went to go fix science gadget. They stopped at the water hole to gather natural elements for making it better. But then a caveman came in arms flailing and really pissed for some reason.

"We must have intruded on his territory" chris said.

"Then, haha my assistant, we must just make it our own."

Obake took out his time sword and attacked the caveman but he blocked with his club which grew into a sword. He tried lunjing but the blow was deflected because he hit it off to side. Then a dinosaur came out of nowhere so then the caveman jumped on the dino's back. Obake got in the past, or should I say the future, an ability to jump high when he got his self defense training so sern would not be able to best him, this would come in handy, he thought at the time, and it sure did. On top of the dino they exchanged blows. The caveman used ancient world magic to turn his club into a blade and tried to go into for kill.

Obake blocked the attacked and then he killed him. It was a grewsome job but somebody knew they had to do it, besides it was only a caveman. Obake hopped down from dino and sent him off his way.

"Oh obake are you all right?" chris said

"Of course I the mad scientist hououin kyoma is alright. Who do you take me for?"

"That looked like a bad fight."

"Oh it was but I won in the end. And now we have all we need to fix the dk pepper machine because it runs on blood!"

They fixed it and spent the night camped out. When they heard a rumbling in the early morning. A big black round thing was hitting the atmosphere.

"Obake… It's the first impact occurring. Lilith has arrived and soon we are going to die."


End file.
